supremecomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Meizu sanda
meizu is one of the main characters of the bleach darkness series and the dual world. he is was the captain of squad 3 then became one of the leaders of the arrancar army along with sosuke aizen. 'history and dual world' when meizu was just a little boy, he went out for a walk with his brother kai, when he was attacked by a large hollow, meizu and kai were separated. an unnamed soul reaper stepped in and killed the hollow with hado 73 soren sokatsui, he then told meizu to stop crying and to grow up, he then went on to say about how most soul reapers dont cry as they are brave. the soul reaper helped meizu find his brother and then went back to the soul society as meizu and kai went home. when the two brothers get home, they are greated by their dad, yokuto, who asks where they have been and asking if they are both o.k. As the three walk down the pathways of the sanda clans small town, yokuto tells the boys that most of the sanda clan have become powerfull soul reaper with some of the fastest soul reapers alive in, he tells them that he wants the boys to become great and respected soul reapers, meizu then says with a big smile 'i'm gonna become a super powerful soul reaper just like you dad, and i'll protect kai with all my life!'. shortly after that all happened, the sanda clan was slaughtered, meizu and kai had just come back from visiting a friend, shuhei hisagi, when they come back, they get to the front of the town and meizu tells kai too go and find a soul reaper and tell him that something is wrong in the sanda town and too bring backup. meizu slowly walks in trying not to cry, he see's the clan dead on the floor, their corpses and blood scattered all over the town, he finds and grabs a zanpacuto from a dead sanda clan soul reaper, he then walks through the town cautios and scared, meizu constantly see's a shadow-like image at the corner of his eye. when meizu reaches his house, he is scared to go inside, he puts his hand on the door and instantly sences a cold energy coming from inside, he quickly opens the door and rushes in searching for his parents, when he gets to the back garden, he see's his parents laying dead on the ground, meizu drops to the ground and screams, when the soul reapers arrive. because of the incident with the sanda clan, meizu and kai where admitted to the shino academy, they where the top of the class, meizu was meant to graduate at the age of 9 but refused untill kai graduated, so meizu graduated at the age of 12 and kai graduated at 10. but befor they were alowed to graduate, they had to go to the world of the living with 2 seniors and 3 other graduates to pass a test, one of which is gin ichimaru, the test was to defeat a small group of hollows, the seniors where only there to suppervise, seal off the area and judge whether they are worth graduating. in the graduating test, the group encountered a problem, as the fake hollows that they were meant to fight where destroyed and a menos grande of the gillian class appeared, one of the seniors returned to the soul society to get a captain and the other went to tell the graduates to get away when he was squashed by the menos. terrified, meizu tryies to tell himself that he can win, he draws his sword and goes straight to shikai, he defends himself against it and then uses scream without knowing he could, suddenly, 3 more menos appear and meizu freezes up again, then a long blade zooms past him and strikes the menos dead, meizu turns around to reveal that it was gin's shikai that killed the menos grande's. captain kensei muguruma arrived on the scene shortly after to retreive the graduates, kensei congratulated them on killing the menos grande's and said that they have all passed, a small group of soul reapers appeared behind kensei and told them to seal off the area and check for any other spiritual pressure as that wasn't part of the test. a while after all that, meizu became the 5th seat in the 10th division with it's captain at the time, gakuton kanzen'na. the captain strolling along the streets of the seireitei with his new 5th seat, meizu, bumped into captain shinji hirako of the 5th division with his new luitenant, sosuke aizen, the two captain tell each other of their new members when there is an urgent message called out for all the captain to report to the captains meeting room imedietly and for all other soul reapers to be prepared and aware of a possible invasion. meizu returns to his room and wonders whats going on, then he dicides to eavesdrop on the captains meeting to find out the situation. hiding his spiritual pressure, meizu stands outside the walls of the captains meeting room, and finds out that a small group of soul reapers was sent out with captain kensei muguruma to investigate the disapearence of some rukongai residence and another group of ten soul reapers, he hears the few captains and luitenants that have been asigned to find out where captain muguruma and the others are with help from the kido corpses tessei tsukabishi and hachigen ushoda, not liking how the situation is turning out, meizu returns to his room and wonders what to do, kai walks in and asks whats going on, meizu replys by saying that kai needs to stay in the seireitei and not to leave until meizu returns and he walks out the door. kisuke battles the hollowfied kensei muguruma, mashiro kuna, shinji hirako, love aikawa, rojuro otoribashi, lisa yadomaru, hiyori sarugaki and hachigen ushoda with only tessei to help him, believing it was the end of the two of them, meizu stepped in and blocked kensei's attack, the hogyoku arrancar revealed itself from the dark ground wanting to see meizu's powers for himself when kisuke reminds him that his shikai can control the darkness and the arrancar's body is made from darkness, so meizu enters shikai and the arrancar launches himself at meizu to try and transform him, meizu uses consume but gets stabbed, normally he would hollowfy but didn't and he got a perfect chance to use consume on the arrancar and scatter his body leaving only the prototype hogyoku which made a small explosion and was destroyed due to the fact that it was fused with the arrancar. meizu was quickly transported to the medical wing from the stab wound, but the hollowfied group of soul reapers disapeared. during the dual world series, meizu is the captain of squad 3, he is summoned to an area where what seems like a garganta, but is actualy a gap in 2 worlds, where he see's yahiko namikaze and is stunned, he attacks yahiko asking him who he is a why he looks and attacks just like him. 'Abilities and zanpacuto' sealed the sealed form of his zanpacuto is a black katana with a square hand guard, the holster is completely black and is attached to his waist at the back with the handle of the sword facing to the right which is the hand he uses to wield his zanpacuto. master swordsmanship meizu has expertees in wielding his zanpacuto, he has two stances, a defence and offence, his offence is where he holds his sword normaly with the blade pointing forward or up, the defence is where he holds the zanpacuto with the blade pointing down or backwards, he tends to attack with offence and rarely attacks with defence. kido expert meizu is a master at kido, although not as good as rukia or sosuke, he is capable of high level kido spells without the incantation. he has been seen using 'hado 91 senju koten taiho' and 'bakudo 99 (part 1) kin' imense spiritual pressure like isshin kurosaki, meizu's spiritual pressure is increadible, and capable of reducing even a captain to their knees. hakudo expert contrary to his size and the looks of a teenager, meizu is incredably strong. after achieving the final scream, his hakudo (strength) abilities where at least doubled as he is now stronger than kenpachi zaraki. super speed meizu is the known as the 'black lightning' because he is said to be the fastest soul reaper to have ever lived, he can travel at 20 miles per second if he wanted to, but that isnt the fastest meizu can go, his fastest speed is currently unkown. scream scream is a huge blast of spirit energy that is focused and compressed in the blade to make it powerful, this ability is very similar to kisuke urahara's 'scream benihime' or ichigo kurosaki's 'getsuga tensho' especialy in destructive power, scream lets out a high pitched sound as it is sent out of the blade up until it disapeares from running out of energy. shikai his shikai is a large sword with a black blade that has been slightly curved inwards and the handle is split into to; the part that is held is closest to the holder and the other part is on the other side with spikes coming out of it, both sides of the handle have white bandages wraped around them but not completely covering the handles, the halves of the handle connect at the bottom of the sword and a black chain hangs from the bottom of the connect handle. his release comand is 'lose control' and after achieving the final scream it's 'dwell in the darkness'. shikai abilities scream - the shikai version of scream is very powerful and larger than the original since the blade is bigger so it can chanel more spirit energy, the pitch and volume of the sound is higher and louder, and the destructive power now is similar to that of ulquiora's cero or genrysai yamamoto's shikai abilities and is said to be powerful enough to wipe out half of karakura town in a single attack. consume - this ability sends out small particals of meizu's spirit energy and combines them with the shadows in the area, this lets him use the shadows however he wants, he has been seen using the shadows as shields, spears, he can cover his blade in the shadows to sharpen it or make it even bigger, a circle that he can fly on, he can even summon or create people or hollows with the shadows but they arn't very strong. shadow combo - because of shunsui kyorako's ability to manipulate shadows, they work together and create the shadow combo ("it's only called this until we find a cooler name"). kyorako uses kageoni to summon shadow's similar in shape to that of many circles, then meizu summons shadows in the shape of spears and they all go through the target, then meizu unleashes the final blow by holding his zanpacuto with both hands in a similar way to isshin when he releases his shikai, he gathers shadows around the blade and form a massive dark blade, he then stikes by swinging the blade at the target, it flys from the sword and slices the enemy in half. the combo puts another layer on top of the victims shadow stopping any regeneration. bankai meizu's bankai is very similar to his sealed, it is a black katana, but the hilt is black with purple instead of just plain black, there is a black chain attached to the bottom of the hilt, and there are circuit lines on the blade the glow purple when meizu uses time manipulation. He also has black bird wings which are double the width of his body. bankai abilities Time manipulation - this is an ability that can only be used in bankai. this powerful and unique power lets him control time in a manor of speaking, he can stop, reverse, slow down, speed up or delete something in time, but he cant delete a spirit even though meizu can use any other time ability on them, he can get rid of a gigai but not the spirit inside, he can ajust the area that the time ability is used, he can set the area so it just affects a single person or a large area, he can also use this ability to send himself back in time but not forward as there are many paths that the future can take, when he goes back in time he is unseen and cant alter anything so he uses this form of the ability to find out things about someone's past. scream - the power of the scream in bankai is prety much the same as the shikai, but the sound is almost defaning from the hight of the pitch and the loudness of the volume. consume - meizu can control more shadows in a wider area than he could in shikai, there is also the strength of the shadows that has improved as now only a light as powerful as maki ichinose's 'nijigasumi' attack can get rid of them. spoiler alert final endoresu yami this form of his bankai is shown after he learns the final scream and fights ichigo in his final tensa zangetsu form. there are a few differences between the final form and the original, firstly, he hasn't got his wings, the circuitry on the blade is no longer all over, instead it's in a neater state and only has a few circuit lines on, he has the circuit lines going up his right arm and the right side of his body is just like yahiko's half darkness state and the hollow mask he usualy has on only appeared at the start of the fight. final endoresu yami abilities kuretsusan- like ichigo's kuretsusan, meizu sends out a blast of spirit energy that is almost completely invisible but is more powerful than his normal bankai or shikai scream. enhanced stregnth- meizu not only looks stronger, but is 10 times stronger. he is now capable of destroying a large area with a simple flick. cero- although not as powerful as when in the hollofied mode, meizu can use a cero blast from his left hand. he can use it with a combination of kuretsusan to create a blast stronger than the 2 when their on their own. final scream final scream is a final tequnique that is increadably powerful but makes the user loose all their soul reaper powers. meizu becomes scream and his body gets covered in dark grey bandages made from spiritual presure, his hands and face are the only parts of his body that arnt covered in the bandages, his skin becomes darker, his hair becomes realy long and turns black, his legs are covered in strange flowing black trousers with tattered and ragged ends, he has a long bushy black tail made from spiritual presure and he has black chains attached to both his wrists. howl - howl is the only ability that meizu can use while in final scream. it summons pure black spirit energy stronger and larger than shikai or bankai scream, it slices and crushes anything in the nearby area shredding its target, this ability wears out the final scream alot and can only be used once. appearence meizu has short spiky blonde hair with a small spiky fringe, bright blue eyes, regular light skin that later on in the bleach darkness series turns into a slightly tanned skin colour. he appears to be a middle aged teenager﻿ but is well built and is quite strong so his muscles are reasonably big, he is roughly 5'6"/ 5'8" tall. when meizu becomes an arrancar hybrid, his hair turns longer, similary to ichigo after his 3 month traing in the precipe world, this hair style stays with him throughout the rest of the series. 'personality' he is very much like his twin from another dimension, yahiko. he is catagorised as insane but his insanity didn't completely kick in untill he went rouge and aquired a taste for blood, he likes to have fun and will almost always kill his enemies. aizen - he appears to acts very casual around aizen and both respect each other, they both have similar goals so they can relate to each others plans, he is also thankful and greatful to aizen for turning him into an arrancar hybrid after testing it out on kaname. when they both escape from prison, aizen takes the ultimate mask but meizu wants it, and the prophecy meizu was given was that he would kill a godly warrior with hollow powers, originaly, meizu thought that the prophecy was about ichigo, but he now knows that it was about aizen. meizu will now do anything in his power to kill aizen, he even asks ichigo for help and says that he will hand himself in to the soul society when he kills sosuke. gin - meizu and gin are very close friends as they have known each other for a very long time. gin has the erge to kill and have fun with it, meizu like's this and encourages that side of him, he even steps aside and lets gin kill sometimes if meizu feels lazy or wants to give gin a chance to prove his mighty power or to prove he's worthy of his abilities. ichigo - meizu thinks of ichigo as his number one rival and has swore to kill him, but meizu thinks of ichigo as weak with fluxuating power since he has shown that he can be as powerful as meizu himself.﻿ meizu knows that ichigo has mastery over his inner hollow and asks for his help to control his own, he dosn't care much about ichigo now as all his intrests are on aizen.